Study Harder
by moe81
Summary: It's time to learn something. School AU. Yaoi ZoSan


**Title**: Study Harder

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Zoro/Sanji

**A/N 1**: School AU (Derived from OPY100 entry for Class)

* * *

Zoro leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. Left to right, there were 53 markers, times that by… how many? No roof should have that many tiles. Not even a big assed library. Shit, he was bored.

The scratching of pen on paper drew his attention to the other side of the desk. The Love-Cook was working hard. Zoro watched a pale, slender hand trace across the page, curling and curving, dragging the line and forming perfect letters that alluded to words.

He blinked slowly and inhaled, then blinked again for good measure. The words on the page came into focus and as squiggly as they were, the context seemed a little off. Reproduction… masturbation… What the hell?

Zoro looked up at the curly-browed idiot, faltering for a moment as he watched a lower lip being sucked on in thought. Breathing was good. He had to remember to breathe. He swallowed, tried to speak and swallowed once more.

"Oi, what the hell are we studying again?"

The blond raised his head and stared him, blank face and still with that lip between his teeth. He watched as comprehension followed shortly after and the visible blue eye narrowed at him.

"Sex ed, dumbass."

Zoro blinked again. Say what? He looked down to his text book and low and behold, the title "Teen Sexuality: When Is The Right Time?" jumped off the front cover. Something about that didn't sit well with him. Maybe it was because he already knew what he needed to know or maybe, it was because he and the idiot across from him had been going at it for months now.

"We really need to be here for that?"

A lust clouded look, proceeded by a smirk and Zoro was feeling the need to throw his cook on the table and have at him right there.

"You could certainly use it."

All thoughts of throwing were immediately replaced with thoughts of grabbing his shinai and thumping the idiot. A low growl rumbled and echoed against the, near empty, library walls. He needed to learn something? Fuck that. He could teach the asshole anything he wanted to know. The electrical impulses that told his brain to be rational were promptly forgotten, as he slid across the desk and sent books and papers flying everywhere.

"Oi! What the fuck are you doin', asshole?"

Zoro grabbed him by the arms and hauled him out of his chair. He spun them around and pressed the smaller man into the table edge, grinding their hips together and conjuring a small squeak from a surprised body. He latched his mouth on to a long neck and worked on giving the moron the biggest damn hickey he could, using tongue and teeth in the way that he knew was liked.

"Having our own _private_ class."

There was panting in his ear and a slight moan as he forced lethal legs apart, bringing both of their cocks in line with each other. Hard and hot and he really wished they weren't in such a public place, no matter how empty it was. He dragged his mouth up the pale throat and stopped his lips just shy of actually kissing. His eyes darkened as he watched a tongue dart out and lick at a slightly abused bottom lip, almost feeling the slide of it across his own.

"Oi, mmmph…"

He caught the mouth up in a rough kiss before anything could be said, pushing his tongue past teeth to tangle with another. The slide of wet flesh on wet flesh was causing serious havoc with his senses and if he didn't do something about the aching in his groin soon, he was gonna fuck the bastard into the table. A leg wound its way around his hip and the sensation of a hard cock thrusting against his, blew his mind. Good thing he had control over his own body, if not a lot of it, or that's not all that would have blown.

There was a small whine from the body against his and motion increased in tempo, friction of jeans rubbing together and fuck, he needed to undo his zipper and push the cook back on the table and slam into him to the hilt, wringing grunts and moans from that pretty throat, faster and harder stumbling to climax until they both screamed their release.

He lost his footing and sent the cook sprawling across the table and arching up under his hands. He grabbed hips hard enough to bruise and pulled, sliding him back into contact with his cock, bringing those long legs up to wrap around his hips. They gripped tight and brought him down, almost flush with the body below him. He worked a hand under a tight ass and lifted, screwing his hips down and panting hard as he fought the barrier between them, searching for as much contact as he could get.

Hands grabbed at his shirt and head, pulling him down into an open mouthed kiss, that was more like tongues touching and breath intermingling and fuck just twist a little harder and oh fuck it was almost there. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his body tighten and arching up and shit Sanji was there too, riding that wave with him as they both came in their pants together and oh fuck, he couldn't move.

They fell together as muscles went slack, arms coming around his shoulders and fingers in his hair. He willed his heart rate to return to normal and he listened as the same thing was trying to happen in the body under his. He let himself taste the neck by his mouth, tongue coming out to slowly lick at skin, no need or desire other than to just touch. His breathing slowed and he let himself have a satisfied smile, turning his lips up at the corners.

As voices drifted from the direction of the service counter, Zoro blinked and his head snapped up. There was a groan from his blond as he tried to turn but he only succeeded in rubbing over-sensitized parts together and he could feel himself getting hard again. Fuck. Would he last until they got out of there? He still had a need to pound the skinny ass into the bed at home.

Smile still in place, he brought to cook to his feet and looked him over. The smile turned to a smirk as he took in rumpled clothes and disheveled hair, making him just that much sexier. There were no suspect marks on any clothing, to which he was thankful for. It would be embarrassing enough trying to leave, without unreasonable questions stopping them.

The blond opened his mouth to say something, which would likely get them into trouble, so Zoro just held up his hand and went to collect all their things together. A bewildered gaze watched him as he returned, trying to stuff everything into one book bag, shaking his head and growling when it wouldn't zip up. He turned the cook in the direction of the front doors and covertly slid his hand down to rest on the ass that was so his.

"Gonna have to remember to set homework."

The kick to his head didn't hurt all that much.


End file.
